Ultimate Transformers (Billy2009)
ULTIMATE TRANSFORMERS is a comic book with is a reimagining of the Transformers franchise. Autobots Team Prime Founding Members # Optimus Prime # Elita-One # Ratchet # Bumblebee # Jetfire # Drift # Bulkhead # Trailbreaker/Trailcutter # Jazz Future Members # Blurr # Hoist # Cliffjumper # Smokescreen # Sideswipe # Sunstreaker # Paylord # Override # Windblade # Ironhide # Chormia # Rook # Jetstorm # Breakaway Elite Guard # Ultra Magnus # Tow-Line # Sideburn # Longarm # Strongarm # Brawn/X-Brawn # Override # Cosmos # Overlord Wreckers # Springer # Wheeljack # Hot Shot # Clocker # R.E.V. # Bluestreak # Silverstreak Protectobots # Hot Spot # Prowl # Air Raid # Red Alert # Downshift # Defensor (The combine form of the Protectobots) Aerialbots # Silverbolt # Storm Jet # Wind Saber # Blades # Wind Dagger # Superion (The combine form of the Aerialbots) Buildobots # Wedge # Tow-Line # Scavenger # Heavy Lord # Mixmaster # Landfill (The combine form of the Buildobots) Technobots # Scattershot/Scattorsoht # Evac # Slingshot # Windcharger # Arcee # Computron (The combine form of the Technobots) Trainbots # Rail Spike # Tracks # Stockade # Midnight Express # Swindle # Rail Racer (The combine form of the Trainbots) Omnibots # Camshaft # Hound # Salvage # Backtrack # Blaster Dinobots # Grimlock # Striker # Slug/Triceradon # Longrack # Swoop Throttlebots # Rollbar # Inferno # Roadblock # Mirage # Crosswise # Skids # Mudflap # Groove Maximals # Leobreaker # Rhinox # Cheetor # Crystal Spider # Rattrap # Nightscream Other Autobots # Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members # Megatron/Galvatron # Starscream # Shockwave # Soundwave ## Rumble ## Laserberk ## Ravage ## Frenzy # Tankor # Knock Out # Lockdown # Blackout # Thundercracker # Skywarp Future Members # Over-Run # Octane # Slipstream # Tidal Wave # Sideways # Demolishor # Thunderwing # Soundblaster ## Ratbat # Smokejumper # Fracture # Dropkick # Scourge # Cyclonus Combaticons # Onslaught # Wreckage # Wildrider # Hardtop # Rage # Burticus (The combine form of the Combaticons) Insecticons # Shrapnel # Hardshell # Venom # Cicadacon Constructicons # Dirt Boss # Scrapper # Hook # Hightower # Steamhammer # Devastator Stunticons # Motormaster # Armorhide # Barricade # Runamuck # Wire Tap # Menasor (The combine form of the Stunticons) Seacons # Snaptrap # Sky-Byte # Rampage # Overbite # Manta Ray # Piranacon (The combine form of the Seacons) Omnicons # Shockblast # Bonecursher # Sunstorm Terrorcons # Hun-Grr # Skalor # Grimwing # Blight # Ripclaw # Abominus (The combine form of the Terrorcons) Predacons # Nemesis Breaker # Razorclaw # Pounce # Blackarachnia # Waspinator # Predaking (The combine form of the Predacons) Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky * Angelina Witwicky * Clancy Witwicky * Petra Witwicky * Chip Chase * Sari Sundac * Isaac Sundac * Carly Spencer Other Humans Human Villains Story Arcs Transforms and Roll Out! (1-12) Plot Storyline: Introducing Characters: Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Elita-One, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Bulkhead, Drift, Trailbreaker, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Rumble, Laserberk, Ravage, Frenzy, Tankor, Knock Out, Lockdown, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Spike Witwicky, Angelina Witwicky, Clancy Witwicky, Petra Witwicky, Chip Chase, Sari Sundac, Isaac Sundac, Carly Spencer Locations: = Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Comics Category:Fan Fiction